Ryoma's Special drink Gone
by Rika Ni Ni
Summary: Like the title says. Ryoma's Ponyta's Drink disappears... WHY! We dunno. I got it edited.. THIS IS //RANDOM//WERID//RYOMA CRYS!// Also i'll rate it T due to Alcohol..words... but..it's not bad really... is it?


**No More Pontas Are Sold**

**Ryoma:** What? No more Pontas? What's this about? Why are there no more Pontas?

**Author:** 'Cause I don't like 'em… *smirks*

**Ryoma:** LIER!!!

______________________________________________________________________

_'… I am SO thirsty. I should get a can of Ponta.' _Ryoma thought after playing against the "whichever team you want 'cause they're not going to appear ever again in this short story". Ryoma walked to the vending machine and found out that there weren't any more Ponyta drinks…

Twitch.

Twitch.

Twitch.

"WHERE ARE MY PONYTA DRINKS!?!" Ryoma screamed. At this point Ryoma was too pissed off. His medicine or the Ponyta drink was like his beer… _'Wait, lots of people like Ponytas… so they'll refill the machine with more. Yeah, that's right. I'll just stay here.'_ Ryoma thought. So Ryoma sat on the middle bench next to the other bench.

**5 hours later.**

Twitch.

Twitch.

_'Where's my… PONTA!?!' _Ryoma thought while twitching a bit.

"I'll just go to the store and see if they'll sell my Ponta" Ryoma muttered. He starts to panic.

So Ryoma walked a little funny, sort of skipping because he was sure. He was so sure that there were going to be Ponta at the store. He walked into the grocery store by the name of Cub Foods.

A child sees Ryoma walking AND skipping at the same time. The child is very, very, VERY frightened due to the sight of this.

"Mommy…?" a little girl asked.

"Yes dear?"

"Why is the boy with a white cap walking weirdly?"

"I don't know. Should we call the hospital?"

"No! I want cake mummy I want cake!" the little girl screamed.

"Alright then sweetheart, I'll get that cake for you."

"YAY!"

Ryoma walks to where the drinks and junky drinks are sold. _'Coca-Cola… Mountain dew… Pepsi.. Dr. Pepper… root beer… Sunkist… grape juice…' _Ryoma stopped. It was the end of the section. The drink section. His eyes widened. Tears were forming. _'Ponyta…. Isn't here either!?! WHYY??? I WANT MY PONYTA!' _

Ryoma went to all the stores. No sign of his beer er, drink. Whatever. He couldn't find his drink. It was 12:00 pm and no Ponyta. He went home to his bed and moped there.

_**2 days later.**_

"NYAA!! OCHIBI!! Where is he? I haven't hugged him in soo long!" Eiji pouted while going home.

"I don't know, shall we go to his house and check on him?" Momo suggested. Eiji nodded and they both skipped to his house happily.

_**'Ding dong..Ding dong…DING……………DONGGGGG' **_

"Eh, Sorry. Hello there." Nanko answered.

"Um, hi we're Echizen's friends and we were wondering, where's Echizen? Is he okay!?!" Momo asked.

"He's in his bedroom and he won't eat anything. All he keeps saying is 'I want my sugary sugar drink... ponies aren't made into the drink…just a name' and something else I don't know. Would you care to help me get him out of there? Uncle doesn't care about him, but me and auntie do."

"Sure." Momo said nodding. As he walked into the house, he saw that it was empty. Well you could still tell someone lived there, but it looked very, very empty. "Wahhhhh...wahhhh… WAHHH!!!!" they all heard.

"NYA!! " Eiji jumps into Momo's arms. "What was that?!?" Eiji screamed hearing someone blowing their nose.

"Oh, sorry that was Ryoma. He's up in his room…"

Eiji got off of Momo and followed the blue haired girl.

"**WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH (etc.)" **Ryoma was crying really hard. You could hear it from his room.

"Oi, Echizen?" Momo said knocking on the door.

"Go… away unless you have… PONTAAAAAAAAA!!" Ryoma said sniffing and blowing his nose.

"Nya, what's wrong Ochibi? Why are you sad?" Eiji asked.

" …I'll come out if you have it." Ryoma said.

"Echizen, let's talk face to face. I am going to open the door." Momo said about to turn the knob.

"NOOO! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOUR UGLY FACE! A can of ponta will be nicer then you. Don't open the door. I don't want to see the light… light is bad cause it makes Ponta taste warm." Ryoma said.

_**CRASHHH BOOMMMM!!!!**_

Momo flippin' kicked down the door!! Oh MY gosh!!!

"Echizen!! What's WRONG?!?!" Momo yelled. They didn't see Ryoma anywhere. His room was too dark to see anything. Yellow eyes appeared. Then when they turned on the light, it was just a paper with eyes. Ryoma had colored the eye's yellow. Next to the eye it said "My drawing is the best drawing ever!"

You can see Ryoma in the corner of his bed. When Eiji, Momo, and Nanko walked further into the room… BATS appeared.

"GAHHHHHH!" They all screamed and ran out of his room and out of the house.

"My bats are well trained thanks to Karupin's biting… I need my sugary sugar drink…." Ryoma started to cry again and repeat his saying.

"OH MY GOD! WHAT WAS THAT!?!" Momo yelled still hitting himself. Even though they weren't you know, actually bats.

"Momo, you can stop hitting yourself. To my eyes, they WERE bats, food bats." Eijii said while pointing out.

"Wow! How did you know?" Nanko asked feeling absolutely dazzled and amazed.

"WOW that's a good question how did I know?"

That is what happens when Ponta's aren't around… Due to Ryoma's passion to Ponta's

_**The answer to where the Pontas really are…**_

"What are these kind of drinks?" an alien asked.

"I don't know but I believe it came from *pointing to earth* that planet." Another alien said.

"Shall we take over the planet and get more of these from the walking aliens' planet?"

"Yes. We should…"

The drinks were in outer space.. how? We don't know..

**~~~~~~~~~~Fin~~~~~~~~~~**

**Ryoma:** Why was I so messed up in this story?

**Author:** That is my story!

**Ryoma:** Ponta won't go away… No! It can't! I won't let it!

**Author:** …. It was just a sto-

**Ryoma:** Noo! It's not true. I'll need to go home and pack my Ponytas in a special box, just in case… that way my sugary sugar drink is going to be safe…

**Author:** Good plan… *rolls eyes* Please Review!!! And give me advice to make my stories better. My brat here sort of messed up everything I written. Sorry if I make any of you sad but PLEASE REVIEW!!! I AM EAGER TO KNOWWW!!!

**Ryoma:** Can you change the story to 'No more Inui Juice' that'll be nice…

**Author:** Nooo… I am going to sleep.

**Ryoma:** NOOO! You can't go to sleep now!!! Change the story plot!

**Author:** ZZZzzZZzZZzzzzz…

**Ryoma:** Say…am I out of character? Wait… why would I say such question like that.. Normal, I wouldn't ask question…


End file.
